To The Stars
by awnrw4eva
Summary: Two best friends, one girl they've known their whole lives but never truly appreciated. A story of how they discover themselves and live through love. Faberry or Pezberry still in the air.


Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of my new story. I haven't decided exactly how I want this story to play out yet but it will either be a Santana/Rachel or a Quinn/Rachel story. I love both couples but can't decide which one I want therefore, Im going to play around until it comes together! I hope you enjoy. Also, I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine, please let me know if you see anything so I can go back and fix it! Enjoy**

_**Don't wanna be an American Idiot**_

_**One nation controlled by the media**_

_**Everybody do the propaganda**_

_**Subliminal mindfuck America…**_

Five AM wake up calls will be the death of one Ms. Quinn Fabray. Senior year and even though she may not be a Cheerio anymore doesn't mean that she shouldn't stick to her work out regiment. She slowly pushed the fluffy comforter from her tired body and stood from the bed. Reaching high above her head she stretched and twisted to pop her back, then reached to her toes and dangled for a moment. 5:05 she had ten minutes to be ready and waiting for her workout buddy by the front door. Running to the bathroom Quinn quickly brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face. Feeling refreshed and partially awake she sifted quickly through her workout clothes drawer and pulled on her running shorts a sports bra and her favorite pair of Puma running socks. After having a seat on the bed Quinn pulled on her black Puma's tied them up and headed down stairs.

Quinn reached into the fridge and pulled out her water bottle and an apple. She strapped her iPod into place on her arm and stepped onto the patio to wait. Three minutes to go. The apple didn't last long as Quinn stretched her legs and arms behind her. At 5:15 AM promptly her running partner appeared around the corner wearing practically the same clothes. Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray had been best frenemies since they were seven years old and Santana moved to Quinn's neighborhood. Santana had been around for Quinn through everything she had gone endured after her 'transformation' from Lucy to Quinn and with babygate their sophomore year. In turn Quinn had been there for Santana when she came out to her family and subsequently when Brittany broken up with her that summer. The summer before their sophomore year and they both were single and had become impeccable close. Santana was still head Cheerio and Quinn couldn't be happier for her.

The two began their run the same way they had all summer. Headphones in, punk rock music pumping and faces determined, they ran together pounding out the pavement. Neither talked nor looked at the other while they ran. Months of running together like this meant they knew the itinerary without having to talk about it. First they would run three miles along the winding residential streets of Lima Ohio. After that they would arrive at the park and turn off their iPods do a quick cool down and begin their thirty minutes of yoga. After yoga they would leisurely make their way back to their respective houses and shower and get ready for the day. The walk back was spent conversing about every subject the two could think of. Today the topic of choice was the depressing fact that they both were single.

"So Q, what are we going to do about this single thing. I'm not okay with it you're not okay with it I'm sure. I can't stand it; I need to gets my cuddles on with somebody! What are we going to do? School starts back in two weeks we have to figure something out before that." Santana groaned as they make the long trek back to their homes.

Quinn glanced at her friend and couldn't help but agree; yes they needed to find some arm candy for the New Year. "I can't help but agree with you S; we definitely need to go hunting for arm candy. Well its Saturday so why don't we dress up and head to Columbus and hit up some clubs see what we can find."

Santana's wicked grin grew wider. "Oh hellz to the yea! A night at the bar is just what we need, but Q I'm gay you're straight we can't exactly go to two different bars that would be lame."

"Well we can just go to a gay bar then." Quinn said quickly. Santana stopped walking and turned towards her best friend. The ice queen was pointedly ignoring her gaze.

"Is there something you need to tell me Quinn?" Santana questioned.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and said, "No there's always straight guys at gay bars looking for straight girls that hide out there. "

"Uh-huh sure whatever you say. Look I'll be back in two hours cleaned up with clothes for tonight, I'll see you then. Find the booze so we can pre-game it up a little."

Quinn said goodbye quickly and ran into her house. That was close; she really needed to be more carefully around Santana. Quinn walked slowly up the stairs and stripped as she made her way to the shower. With the warm water soothing her muscles Quinn though about her summer trip to Texas. Quinn's mother was determined to rebuild some semblance of a family between the two of them. Apparently, a weeklong vacation with her mother's family was the way to do that. If it wasn't bad enough that she had to spend a week with her extended family she had to do it in the crotch of the southern Bible belt. Summer in Texas, she was so looking forward to her heat stroke! Looking back at it the week was now simultaneously the best and worst week of her summer. Quinn Fabray had met someone, someone absolutely amazing while in Texas. She quickly learned that Dallas Texas in the middle of June was too hot for her. 110 degree weather was NOT good for Quinn's delicate skin. No amount of moisturizers and sunscreen would save her from the imminent sunburn on her nose and the tips of her ears. Relieve came in the form of her cousin Ricky and his ability to get her a fake ID. As Quinn was only seventeen at the time she couldn't do anything in the city. Ricky had saved her. Ricky was her favorite cousin, he was a flaming homosexual that looked like the quarter back of the football team and acted like the captain of the debate team, while fooling around like the lead in the school play. He was fantastic and everything she wished to be. He was happy, he was proud and he was out. He also had an adorable boyfriend named Jason that thought the world of him.

So on Quinn's first night in Dallas she went to a bar with Ricky and Jason. From the outside the bar didn't look like much, and Quinn was not expecting much with a name like S4 what could possibly be so great. Boy was Quinn wrong. It was inside this bar that Quinn met her. Her summer fling, her first woman, the best night of her life, Quinn would never forget her. Her name was Carmen she was tanned beautiful and twenty-four. Quinn was head over heels. The two spent the entire week together, on Quinn's last night they made love. The next day Quinn left and stayed in bed for two days crying her eyes out telling her mother it was a strange Texas flu and that she would be fine. In reality she had finally confirmed what she fought her whole life to forget. Quinn Fabray was gay really really gay.

After her shower Quinn threw on a pair of yoga pants a bra and a t-shirt. She dried styled her hair and did her make-up. After all that she still had an hour before Santana would be there. She opened her laptop and set her Pandora station to Today's Hits and sat down to browse her facebook until Santana arrived. An hour later and a knock on the door drew Quinn out of her internet zone and she headed down the stairs to let her best friend in the door.

" Sup Q. You ready for tonight?"

"As ready as ill ever be."

The girls stopped by the kitchen to mix up a couple of drinks and Santana made them both what she called a Santy-bomb and they headed for the blondes bedroom. An hour later and the two ladies were dressed and ready for a night on the town. Santana was in a stunning Red and black dress sinfully short and with a neck line that dipped lowly into her ample bosom, with red Fuck-me boots and a badass attitude. Quinn was a little more subtle with a black cocktail dress and flats. Both girls wore their matching whit gold Rolex watches and best friend's forever necklaces. Quinn tucked an emergency bottle of pepper spray in her clutch and the two loaded up in Santana's red porche. The two beauties were ready for a night to remember and neither could have guessed what awaited them on their impromptu night out.

**Well there you have the first chapter to my new adventure. It's been a while since I've hoped on the writing train so you'll have to bear with me. The more the reviews the faster I update! Let me know what you thought and I'll see you next time! Song is American Idiot by Green Day.**

**-Awnrw4eva**


End file.
